Penyesalanku
by yuuna murasaki
Summary: rencana Gin yang ingin membalas dendam pada shinichi dengan cara ingin menghancurkan hubungan ran dan shinichi  dan ran menjadi korbannya?
1. Chapter 1

Hallooooooooo semuaaaa!

Saya author baru di sini dan ini fic pertama saya…..

Yg jelas fic ini super duper dan amat sangat GAJE, ancur, aneh, tidak bermutu,,,,,,,,,

Kalau begitu langsung sajalah…..

**penyesalanku**

Sudah 2 minggu ketika shinichi mengatakan semuanya tentang organisasi hitam, APTX 4869, dia menjadi conan, dan semua kebohongan lainnya. Sakit memang menerima semua kenyataan itu, tapi berjalannya waktu aku bisa melupakan hal itu, memakluminya, dan tentu saja memaafkan dia.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Dengan perbincangan hangat antara aku dan shinichi.

"hhh…akhirnya". Desahku tenang

"hmm..akhirnya apa?".

"akhirnya kau kembali Shinichi".ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"aku juga senang Ran bisa kembali ke tubuhku semula dan aku tidak lagi membohongimu, membuatmu menunngu dan menangis, dan yg terpenting aku akan selalu di sampingmu.

"janji, kau tak akan membuatku menunggu lagi?"

"ya. Aku berjanji. Apakah kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kata detektif hebat sepertiku?'

"heh,,detektif hebat? Apa iya seorag yang dapat dengan mudah di tangkap oleh organisasi hitam itu disebut detektif hebat?". Kataku dengan jahilnya

"e,eh I, itu kan karena mereka menyerangku dari belakang wajar saja kalau begitu kan? Kalau aku ahli karate sepertimu mungkin aku mudah saja mengatasinya, tapi kan aku seorang detektif".

"hihihi kau memang pintar shinichi, pintar mencari alasan"

"hahh..terserah apa kata kau sajalah"

Kulihat ada tampang kesal di wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali tidak berbincang santai seperti ini dengannya.

Disisi lain ada seseorag yang sedari tadi melihat, menguping, dan mengamati, mengamati seorang pemuda yg tengah bersama gadis bernama Ran mouri.

Haibara POV

'tak adakah lagi tempat untukku di hatimu Shinichi?, tak sadarkah kau akan cintaku?'. Tiba2 air mataku mulai membasahi pipi. Aku tertunduk dan terdiam di sela tangisanku.

"kau menginginkannya kan shiho?".

'suara ini? Dia?'. Lalu aku pun menengok ke belakang

"Gin!" aku terkejut sekali melihat dia ada disini

"lama tidak bertemu Shiho"

"ma, mau apa kau?"

"hei tidak usah terkejut begitu. Ternyata tidak hanya detektif bodoh itu saja yg tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, kau juga rupanya".

"ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

"begitukah caramu bersikap dengan orang yang sudah bersikap baik denganmu ini?".

"baiklah apa maumu?"

"mengadakan kerjasama".uarnya sambil tersenym sinis.

"kerjasama apa?".

"bisakah kita disskusikan di tempat lain?"

"terserah". Jawabku seadanya

END Haibara POV

Aku dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat sepi. Dan….sedikit menakutkan.

"cepat katakana kerjasama apa yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku?".

"kau menyukai detektif bodoh itu kan?"

Aku sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu. Sebenarnya apa maunya?

"a, apa maksudmu?"

"sudahlah jujur saja"

"itu bukan urusanmu!"jawabku sambil membuang muka.

"aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkannya tetapi hanya sementara setidaknya dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.

Aku sedikit tertarik dengan percakapannya itu.

"apa ini berhubungan dengan kerjasama itu?"

Sebenarnya ini bisa di sebut sebagai 'balas dendam' karena dia telah membuat organisasi kita menjadi hancur dan berantakan, tetapi Karena ada campur tangan denganmu maka kusebut kerjasama".

"balas dendam? Apa yg akan kau lakukan pada Shinichi?"

"tenanglah aku tidak akan melukainya sedikit pun, tetapi".

"apa?". Tanyaku penasaran

"aku akan membuat kekasihnya itu tersiksa, dan melakukan salah paham antara dia dan kekasihnya itu dan jika aku telah mendapatkan kekasihnya itu aku akan membuatnya tersiksa dan mungkin sedikit terluka".

"lalu?"

"jika kekasihnya itu benar2 tersiksa dan terluka akan ku buat detektif bodoh itu menyesal dan tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri pasti itu akan membuatnya tersiksa dengan perilakunya itu"

"hubungannya denganku?"

"kau yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya jika biasanya dia peduli dengan kekasihnya itu mungkin nanti akan ku buat mereka bertengkar tepatnya Shinichi marah dengan Ran. Dan dia akan sepenuhnya memberikan perhatiannya padamu. Bagaimana kau setuju?"

_**Bersambung**_

Yeyyyyy fic pertama saya selesai….

Maaffff yah reader kalo fic ini super2 gaje maklum lah pemula akan saya terima kritikan apapun dr kalian semuaa….

**R&R pleaseeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE….

Balasan review

Mitama134666: makasih atas kritikannya akan saya perbaiki lagi =)

QRen: saya sebenernya juga fansnya ran dan gak rela kalo ran harus berkorban lagi. Entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu saja. Tapi tenang happy endingnya tetep buat shinichi & ran kok. Terima kasih telah me-review.

Yang pasti cerita ini lebih gaje dari sebelumnya.

Happy reading ^_^.

Haibara POV.

Bagaimana ini haruskah ku terima kerja sama itu?.

Tapi jika ku terima sama saja aku menyakitimu Shinichi.

Kalau tidak ku terima apa iya aku harus merasakan siksaan ini saat melihatmu bersamanya. Rasa sakit ini karena cintaku tak terbalaskan.

Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu Shinichi

Sangat, sangat menginginkanmu.

Paling tidak senbentar saja kau menjadi milikku.

End Haibara POV.

"Bagaimana Shiho kau terima kerjasama ini?" tanya Gin dengan antusiasnya

"Beri tahu aku apa rencananya?".

"Bagus kalau begitu hanya saja, rencana ini sedikit berbahaya".

"Berbahaya bagaimana?"

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Pertama-tama kau harus mengambil hati Shinichi minimal buatlah dia merasa nyaman saat denganmu. Ingat! Saat kau menjalankan tugas ini pastikan bahwa dia tidak bersama Ran.

"Ya. Lanjutkan!".

"Kedua. Setelah kau mulai dekat dengannya, kau ceritakan sedikit kebohongan yang ku buat. Katakana saja bahwa 'meskipun organisasi hitam sudah hancur dan berantakan, tetapi salah satu dari mereka masih aktif dalam melakukan kejahatan dan sekarang mereka sedang mengincarku. Entah akan diapakan nanti aku jika di tangkapnya'. Jika dia mulai terpancing dengan perkataanmu pasti dia akan menjadi so pahlawan dengan ingin melindungimu.

"Bagaimana lagi selanjutnya?".

"Dan yang ketiga kau haus mendekati Ran dan pancinglah hingga dia marah dan kesal padamu.".

"caranya?".

"terserah padamu bagaimana pun caranya yang terpenting itu akan membuatnya marah. Kalau bisa kau harus sedikit menantangnya hingga kemarahannya benar-benar memuncak. Yang terpenting harus ada perkelahian antara kau dan dia".

"Kau gila! Haruskah sampai seperti itu?".protes ku pada Gin karena ku anggap rencananya itu berlebihan.

"Itu terserah padamu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin memiliki Shinichi lakukan apa yang ku katakan".

"Huhh baiklah".

"Jika perkelahian kalian memuncak jika dia mulai menyerangmu gunakan ini". kata Gin sambil menyodorkan sebuah pisau padaku.

"Pisau, untuk apa?".

"Disini letak bahayanya kau pancing dia menggunakan pisau ini. Ketika dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menyerangmu kau gunakan pisau ini untuk menyerang dirimu sendiri seolah-olah dialah yang telah menusukmu denan pisau ini caranya terserah sanggup Shiho? Ingat demi Shinichi".

"I,iya aku sanggup". ucapku dengan gugup.

"Oh ya kau juga harus buat perjanjian dengan Shinchi jad ketika kau sedang terluka Shinichi akan Shinichi akan dating dan melihat semua kejadian itu. Tapi, jangan sampai dia melihat perkelahianmu dengan Ran".

"Hmm aku mengerti".

"Yakinkan padanya bahwa kau tidak salah dan yang menyerangmu adalah Ran. Bilang saja karena alas an dia salah paham padamu atau apalah dengan begitu dia akan marah pada Ran".

"Apa tidak apa-apa bila seperti ini?".

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"sangat sangat mencintainya".

"Kalau begita lakukan dan jangan banyak protes".

"Haahh..kalau begitu terserahlah".

"baiklah kita lanjutkan. Setelah kau mendapatkan Shinichi dan aku mendapatkan Ran kau harus pertahankan dia hanya untuk beberapa hari saja buat dia melupakan Ran da terfokus padamu lalu akan ku buat dia menyesal pasti itu akan menyakikan baginya. Ckckck kasihan sekali Shinichi". ucapnya sambil tersenyum engan puasnya.

_**TBC**_

Wheee jelek kenapa jadi percakapan antara Gin sama Haibara yaaaa

Gak ada Ran sama Shinichi nya ckckck bener2 fic gak bermutu….

kalo suka? **RnR**yawwww.


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3 akan lebih gaje dan OOC maybe…..

Yg suka harus baca chapter ini…

Karna akan lebih seruuuuwwwww itu menurut saya..

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

'Aku ingin kita bertemu di tempat makan yang biasa kukunjungi, ini penting. Ku harap kau datang'. Begitulah is isms dari Haibara. Huhh,, sungguh membuat repot saja acara ku dengan Ran jadi tertunda. Tepi sepertinya, memang penting jadi aku menyanggupi ajakannya. Lal kubalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata 'baiklah aku akan segera kesana'. Aku segera bersiap mandi dan berpakaian seadanya, lalu bergegas menuju kesana.

Sesampainya, aku memesan tempat untuk 2 orang. Aku menunggunya kira-kira 10 menit dan dia beum dating juga. Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya dia dating lalu menuju tempat yang kupesan sekaligus tempat aku menunggunya.

"Lama sekali." aku langsung mengeluh keadanya yang baru saja datang.

"Aku kan Cuma telat 10 menit."

"Baiklah langsung to the point saja hal penting apa yang mengaruskanku datang ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting aku mengajakmu kesini hanya sekedar curhat dan igin bertemu, sudah lama sekali kan semenjak kau kembali ke tubuh aslimu kita sudah jarang bertemu"

"Tidak begitu penting ya, kalau begitu aku bisa segera pulang, huhh buang-buang waktu saja"

"Tunggu Shinichi!. Apa kau tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk temanmu ini, apalagi kan aku sudah membantumu kembali seperti semula, paling tidak temanilah aku sebentar."

"Oke, oke untuk kali ini akan kuturuti permintaanmu."

" Sebenarnya aku ingin curhat padamu Shinichi, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu lagi dalam masalah ini."

"Apa organisasi hitam lagi?"

"Ya, tepat sekali."

"Bukankah organisasi mereka sudah hancur?"

"Memang sudah hancur tapi, diantara mereka masih aktuf dalam melakukan kejahatan dan sekarang salah satu dar mereka sedang mengincarku. Enah jadi apa aku nanti jika ditangkapnya." ucapku sambil di but sedih.

"Jadi, mereka mengincarmu? Kenapa hanya kau saja, aku kan juga terlibat. Baiklah aku akan berusaha melindungimu ini semua tidak hanya kesalahanmu Haibara, aku juga salah dan harusnya aku yang mereka incar."

"Sudahlah Shinichi, tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu senditi. Tapi terimakasih kau mau melindungiku Shinichi."

"ya, ku rasa wajar dan harus melakukannya karma kita kan teman."

'Teman ya? Jadi hanya temankah posisisku di hatimu Shinichi?'. "ya kau dan aku adalah teman."

"Maaf Haibara aku harus segera pulang, aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Ran ya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Hn, hati-hati ya!" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan ketika di pergi.

'Maaf Shinichi aku terpaksa membohongimu.'

_*Di rumah Ran*_

'Ting tong, ting tong'

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab seorang gadis sambil membukakan pintu.

"Shinichi"

"Hei Ran, kau sudah siap?"

"Si, siap? Siap untuk apa?'

"Hahhh,, jangan bilang kau lupa Ran."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat Shinichi, siap untuka apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengajakmu ke taman dekat kota."

"Maaf Shinichi aku sibuk sedang membantu ayah membereskan barang-barangnya, besok ayah mau keluar kota beberapa hari bersama pihak kepolisian."

"jadi, benar-benar tidak bisa ya?"

"Aku kan sudah mita maaf Shinichi, lain kali saja ya aku janji."

"Baiklah lain kali saja. Kalau begitiu aku langsung pulang ya Ran, sampai jumpa."

"Ya , sampai jumpa Shinichi."

_*Besoknya di sekolah*_

Lagi-lagi ada sms dari Haibara dia memintaku ketaman belakang sekolah 15 menit setelah pulang sekolah, kubalas untuk apadia hanya menjawab 'ingin bertemu saja'. Aneh padahal kemarin baru bertemu. Sudahlah itu tidak penting

Haibara POV

'teng, teng, teng, teng'

Sudah bel pulang sekolah rupanya, aku harus menemui Ran secepatnya dan menjalankan rencana ini. lebih cepat aku menjalankannya, lebih cepat pula aku mendapatkanmu Shinichi

End Haibara POV

"Ran!"

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang.

'Dia itu kan Haibara?' pikirku

"Ya, ada apa Haibara?"

"Bisa ikut aku ke taman belakang sekolah sebentar?"

"hn, baiklah."

_*di taman*_

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu bahwa kau tidak pantas dengan Shinichi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu gadis penakut, pengecut, dan cengeng sepertimu tidak pantas dengan detektif hebat seperti Shinichi. bodoh sekali dia sampai mati-matian memecahkan kasus supaya bisa kembali ke tubuh semula hanya untuk gadis bodoh sepertimu."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu."

Aku merasakan dia mulai terpancing emosi dengan perkataanku.

"Tidak ada hanya saja Shinichi lebih pntas dengan gadis pintar sepertiku dibanding gadis tak berguna sepertimu"

Rencanaku terbukti berhasil karena dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus karatenya dengan ingin menedangku, dengan cepat aku menghindar lalu ku ambil pisau yang di berikan Gin, ketika ingin menusuknya dia mulai menendangku lagi dengan sengaja ku arahkan pisau kearah perutku.

"Zraaasshh."

Darah segar langsung mengalir di peruku. Aku mulai pusing lalu terjatuh , tetapi aku masih sadar. Tak lama setelah itu kulihat Shinichi datang.

"Ran, Haibara!".

**Bersambung..**

Whaaaa gak terima saya Ran di kata-katain seperti itu…

Huhhh sungguh saya author yang kejam..

Tapi,ceritanya seru kan?

Kalau begitu mohon read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen semua updetnya lama..

Gomen juga buat fic yang terdahulu ketikannya masih amburadul ga jelas

Moga2 fic ini dapat memperbaiki fic yg terdahulu yaaa

**please read**

_Kenapa Haibara terluka, apa yang terjadi?_

Begitu sampai di taman, aku dikejutkan dengan terlukanya Haibara. Lalu, kenapa Ran ada di sana?

"Apa yang terjadi, Haibara, kenapa kau terluka? Ran tolong jelaskan semua ini!" tanyaku tak sabaran yang memang sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa.

"a-aku bib-bisa jelaskan se-mmuah ini."

"cukup!" Shinichi mencegahnya dengan suara lantang.

"R-ran, di-dia hanya ss-salah pahham padakuh. A-akuh mem-mang menseritakan tentang hu-bunganku padam-mu se-wktu kau mas-ssih menjadi conan. Mu-mungkin dia ki-ra aku ttttelah merebut kk-kau darinya. Jadi, di-dia menyerangkuh," Haibara menjelaskan dengan susah payah walaupun, semua penjelasan itu bohong.

"Semu yang dikatakannya itu yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itu."

"Shi-shinichi a-aku mohon percayalah pa-da-kuh"

"Arrgghhh..bisakah kalian berdua jujur padaku?"

"Shinichi kau tahu aku bukan orang seperti itu percayalah padaku," Ran mulai meyakinkan..

"Nanti kita akan bahas lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kita bawa Haibara ke rumah sakit."

Shinichi dengan khawatir menggendong Haibara sampai ke dalam mobil diikuti dengan Ran yang duduk dibelakang. Mobilnya berjalan sangat cepat terlihat dari raut muka Shinichi bahwa dia sangan khawatir. Sesekali dia melirik kesamping melihat keadaan Haibara tanpa memperdulikan orang yang duduk di belakang. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih melihat Shinichi sangat peduli terhadap kondisi Haibara.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk samapai di rumah sakit, Shinichi segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Cepat-cepat ia menggendong Haibara dengan darah yang mesih mengalir. Melihat ada pasien yang terluka parah dokter langsung melarikan Haibara ke ruang UGD.

Ran POV

Aku dan Shinichi menunggu di luar ruanga dengan hati yang was was. Lama kami saling membisu akhirnya, suara Shinichi memecah keheningan.

"Ran, aku mohon kau harus jujur. Belakangan ini aku memang dekat dengannya dan setahuku, dia tidak punya masalah padamu. Jadi, apa benar kejadian ini murni kesalahanmu?" Shinichi mulai menganalisa dengan mengira kalau akulah pelakunya.

"Semua penjelasan yang dikatakan Haibara itu bohong, Shinichi. aku akan mencoba menjelas-," kata-kataku terpotong oleh perkataan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Anda tuan Shinichi Kudo?"

"Ya, dok saya. Bagaimana keadaan Haibara?" Shinichi bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak pa-pa dia baik-baik saja walaupun, lukanya memang cukup parah tapi, kami dapat mengatasinya denan baik."

"Syukurlah."

"oh ya, kami sudah membius dia agar bisa tidur dan beristirahat. Hanya saja, selama dia tidur dia terus saja memanggil nama Shinichi. mungkin dengan anda masuk kedalam akan membuatnya tenang."

"Terima kasih ,dok," ucap Shinichi sembari masuk kedalam ruangan.

Normal POV

Dengan perlahan Shinichi membuka pintu menghampiri Haibara yang terbaring lemas. Dia pegang dan usap perlahan tangannya tak ingin sang pemilik bangun.

Tepat saja walaupun Shinichi mengusap perlahan tangannya, Haibara ternyata menyadarinya. Dengan berat ia membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Betapa senangnya dia menyadari orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah Shinichi.

"Shi-shinichi kau menungguku?" Haibara bertanya dengan lemasnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu ketika darah yang mengalir di perutmu banyak sekali," ucap Shinichi dengan antusias menyadari Haibara telah sadar.

Sambil tersenyum tipis Haibara menatap Shinichi. tetapi, orang yang di tatapnya itu tidak menyadarinya, padahal, orang tersebut sedang mengamatinya juga. Hanya saja tatapan Shinichi pada Haibara tak berarti apa-apa ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Shinichi kau sedang melamunkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan perkataanmu dan Ran. Jujur pernyataan kalian berdua membuatku bingung. Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus ku percaya. Kau atau Ran."

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskan lagi, Shinichi. Bahwa aku tidak salah. Kau harus percaya padaku, Shinichi. Apa karena Ran adalah kekasih dan teman masa kecilmu jadi, kau membelanya?"

Dalam posisi tersebut Sinichi benr-benar bingung. Pertanyaan Haibara ada benarnya juga. Apa iya karena Ran adalah orang special di hatinya Shinichi jadi membelanya? Padahal jika memang Ran yang salah ia tidak boleh egois pada Haibara.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kejadiannya secara rinci."

"Ran mengajakku ke tamana. Dia bilang hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kau sewaktu menjadi Conan. Lalu, aku mulai menceritakan kisahmu itu termasuk saat keakraban kita sewaktu menjalankan kerjasama untuk menangkap Organisasi Hitam. Dia mungkin salah paham sewaktu kuceritakan keakraban kita. Lalu dia mulai membentakku dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Jelas aku membela diriku yang tidak salah. Tak disangka-sangka dia mulai menyerangku," Haibara menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dia bisa menyeragmu?" Shinichi masih sangat penasaran

"Kau tahu dia sangat ahli karate. Jadi, senjataku hanya pisau. Sewaktu ingin melindungi diri dengan pisau itu, dia menendangk tepat mengenai pisau itu dan tertancaplah di perutku ini."

JELEK yaa ,

Ysng udah baca wajib review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Aku tahu betul Ran bagaimana dan dia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Pasti ada unsur ketidaksengajaan."  
"Apa kurang jelas penjelasanku tadi, Shinichi? jelas-jelas dia tanpa sebab melukaiku. Apa kau masih mau membelanya, hah?"  
Haibara terlihat terengah-engah sambil menahan sakit. Mungkin karena kondisinya belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi Shinichi sudah mengajaknya berdebat. Melihat keadaan Haibara yang seperti itu, Shinichi mencoba menenangkannya.  
"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu besok pagi aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Sambil membetulkan selimut yang di pakai Haibara, Shinichi berjalan keluar. Ternyata sejak tadi Ran menunggunya di luar. Mungkin, dia mendengar percakapan antara Shinichi dan Haibara tadi. Melihat Shinichi keluar, Ran langsung bertanya padanya.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya, apa baik-baik saja?"  
"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Shinichi dengan dinginnya.  
Ran mengikuti Shinichi yang berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil. Tepatnya kedalam mobil Shinichi.  
"Masuklah akan kuantar kau pulang." Ran mengikuti perintahnya. Mereka bedua telah masuk kedalam mobil. Dan dalam perjalanan tak ada yang bersuara sekalipun. Akhirnya Ran mulai bertanya pada Shinichi.  
"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Sambil tertunduk Ran bertanya. Tak berani menatap wajah Shinichi.  
"Apa maksudmu melukai Haibara?"  
Ran terkejut. Bisa-bisanya Shinichi menuduhnya. Dia kira Shinichi akan membelanya dan mempercai semua perkataannya.  
"Kenapa kau masih bertanya itu padaku? Sudah ku bilang di yang salah. Aku memang hampir menyerangnya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pisau menancap di perutnya. Kemarahan ku padanya buka tanpa alasan, Shinichi."  
"Ceritamu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengannya." Sambil tersenyum meremehkan Shinichi menatap Ran.  
"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku, Shinichi?" Ran hampir menangis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
"Sudahlah, Ran. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dari Haibara."  
"Tapi penjelasannya itu bohong. Aku bisa jelaskan semua yang sebenarnya, Shinichi."  
"Aku sudah cukup mengerti dirimu, Ran. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak percaya kalau kau yang melakukannya. Aku mengenalmu dan aku juga mengenal Haibara. Aku tau dia tidak mungkin berbohong."  
"Jadi kau lebih memilih percaya pada gadis itu disbanding aku?  
"Harusnya kau mengakui kesalahanmu, Ran."  
"Tapi itu bukan salah ku, Shinichi."  
"Jika bukan kau, lalu Haibara? Cukup, Ran cukup! Hentikan penjelasan Konyolmu itu," dengan kesal Shinichi membentak Ran.  
Setelah Pertengkaran hebat itu, semuanya diam.  
Shinichi menghentikan mobilnya. Pertanda mereka sudah sampai. Mengetahui telah sampai di rumahnya, Ran turun dari mobil Shinichi.  
Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan air mata yang mulai keluar. Kali ini dia bisa bebas menangis, karena ayahya sedang pergi untuk beberapa minggu.  
Sejak kemarin keadaan Ran benar2 buruk dia terlihat sangat sakit. Raut mukanya sangat kacau. Terlebih lagi tidak ada yg mengurusnya.  
Sonoko, sahabat Ran. Sejak kemarin dia menelfon juga mengirim pesan pada Ran hanya saja tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dia mungkin hawatir, jadi memutuskan untuk menemui Ran di rumahnya.  
'ting,tong,ting,tong'. Bel rumah Ran bunya berkali-kali tapi, seakan tidak mendengar Ran tidak membukakanpintu. Mengetahui pintunya tidak terkunci Sonoko memutuskan membuka pintunya sendiri.  
"Ran!" Sonoko berteriak memanggil agar sang penghuni rumah mengetahui keberadaannya. Ketika dia melewati sebuah kamar ia mendapati pintu yang setengah terbuka. Sonoko mencoba masuk. Dan terlihatlah gadis yang di duga sahabatnya itu sedang menangis. Kondisinya yang kacau membuat Sonoko menjadi hawatir dan prihatin. Sonoko mencoba menghampiri Ran yang setengah tidur di kasurnya. Ia mencoba mengelus pelan rambutnya.  
"Ran kau tak apa," dengan suara yang lembut Sonoko mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Ran.  
Yang di tanya tetap diam saja.  
"Apa karena detektif bodoh itu? Sudah kubilang kan, Ran. Dia hanya akan mempersulitmu saja."  
Lagi-lagi angis Ran semakin kencang. Mungkin karena Sonoko membahas tentamng Shinichi.  
"Aku tidak kuat bila harus memikul masalah ini sendiri," akhirnya Ran buka Suara walau di sela tangisnya.  
"Ceritakan padaku, Ran. Akua akan mencoba membantu."  
Ketika Ran menceritakan tentang permasalahannya, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan sigap Sonoko berdiri ingin membukakan pintu. Lalu Ran mencegahnya.  
"Biar aku saja, Sonoko," Ujar Ran dengan senyum yang di paksakan.  
"Apa kau kuat berjalan? Mukamu pucat sekali, Ran."  
Akhirnya Sonoko mendampingi Ran membukakan pintu. Dia masih prihatin dengan keadaan Ran.  
Saat mereka membukakan pintu, terlihatlah orang bertubuh jangkung memakai jubah dan topi berwarna hitam. Melihat keluarnya Ran dan Sonoko, dia langsung menyekapnya hingga pingsan. Lalu di bawa ke suatu tempat.

_BERSAMBUNG_

Ceritaya tambah ngaco ihhhh *jelekjelekjelek* Ran-nya juga jadi cengeng banget…  
emang dasar saya author yg pingin eksis doing tanpa bakat nyoba2 bikin cerita jadi amburadul kaya rambut singa kusut kemana2 *plak*…  
pokoknya review yaaakkk


	6. Chapter 6

Ran POV  
Kepalaku terasa pusing, mataku berkunang2 dan semua badanku terasa ngilu. Aku menatap tempat yang kurasa sangat asing bagiku. Sepi dan gelap. Entah bagaimana bisa aku berada di dalam ruangan ini . Samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki seseorang semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat namun tak terlihat bagaimana wajahnya.  
"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, gadis manis."  
"Kau ini siapa apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"  
"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi akan ada permainan menarik dariku."  
Samar-samar kulihat wajahnya menyeringai lalu pergi dan menghilang. Badanku lemas dan seluruh badanku sakit aku terus menerus berteriak minta tolong berharap ada yang mendengar tetapi rasanya ini begitu sia-sia. Tenggorokanku mulai kering dan sakit. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan membawa sebuah makanan dan segelas minuman.  
"Ini, makanlah dan jangan berisik!"  
Sungguh aku merasa takut. Apa maksud mereka membawaku kesini aku bahkan tak mengenali wajah mereka sama sekali. Aku menangis sesenggukan sambil memakan makanan yg memang sudah mereka sediakan. Ketika aku mulai meminum air yang mereka berikan aku merasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Tiba-tiba badanku terasa pusing dan mual. Aku mencoba bertahan sampai tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.  
Normal POV  
"Shinichi!"  
yang di panggil pun hanya menggeliat sebentar.  
"Lagi-lagi kau tertidur di sini ya, pasti lelah menunngguku terus," gumam Haibara pelan.  
"Haibara, kau sudah bangun?"  
"Pasti kau lelah, aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu."  
"Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang, kan?" tanya Shinichi pelan sambil sedikit merenggangkan kepalanya yang pegal.  
"Ya, jika kesehatanku benar-benar sudah pulih aku sudah boleh pulang," jawab Haibara datar.  
"Permisi Ny. Haibara hari ini anda sudah boleh pulang, jangan lupa untuk mengurus administrasi pembayarannya, permisi."  
"Iya, terima kasih, suster."  
"Masalah pembayaran biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," tegas Shinichi sambil membereskan baarang-barang Haibara yang akan di bawa pulang.  
"hn, terima kasih, Shinichi."  
_*skip time*  
_"Terimakasih, Shinichi sudah mengantarkanku pulang."  
"kau tidak pa-pa sendirian dalam apartemen ini? Lagi pula kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?"  
"Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, Shinichi. Jadi, jangan hawatirkan aku lebih baik kau pulang aku tau kau pasti sangat lela Ran POV  
Kepalaku terasa pusing, mataku berkunang2 dan semua badanku terasa ngilu. Aku menatap tempat yang kurasa sangat asing bagiku. Sepi dan gelap. Entah bagaimana bisa aku berada di dalam ruangan ini . Samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki seseorang semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat namun tak terlihat bagaimana wajahnya.  
"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, gadis manis."  
"Kau ini siapa apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"  
"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi akan ada permainan menarik dariku."  
Samar-samar kulihat wajahnya menyeringai lalu pergi dan menghilang. Badanku lemas dan seluruh badanku sakit aku terus menerus berteriak minta tolong berharap ada yang mendengar tetapi rasanya ini begitu sia-sia. Tenggorokanku mulai kering dan sakit. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan membawa sebuah makanan dan segelas minuman.  
"Ini, makanlah dan jangan berisik!"  
Sungguh aku merasa takut. Apa maksud mereka membawaku kesini aku bahkan tak mengenali wajah mereka sama sekali. Aku menangis sesenggukan sambil memakan makanan yg memang sudah mereka sediakan. Ketika aku mulai meminum air yang mereka berikan aku merasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Tiba-tiba badanku terasa pusing dan mual. Aku mencoba bertahan sampai tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.  
Normal POV  
"Shinichi!"  
yang di panggil pun hanya menggeliat sebentar.  
"Lagi-lagi kau tertidur di sini ya, pasti lelah menunngguku terus," gumam Haibara pelan.  
"Haibara, kau sudah bangun?"  
"Pasti kau lelah, aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu."  
"Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang, kan?" tanya Shinichi pelan sambil sedikit merenggangkan kepalanya yang pegal.  
"Ya, jika kesehatanku benar-benar sudah pulih aku sudah boleh pulang," jawab Haibara datar.  
"Permisi Ny. Haibara hari ini anda sudah boleh pulang, jangan lupa untuk mengurus administrasi pembayarannya, permisi."  
"Iya, terima kasih, suster."  
"Masalah pembayaran biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," tegas Shinichi sambil membereskan baarang-barang Haibara yang akan di bawa pulang.  
"hn, terima kasih, Shinichi."  
_*skip time*  
_"Terimakasih, Shinichi sudah mengantarkanku pulang."  
"kau tidak pa-pa sendirian dalam apartemen ini? Lagi pula kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?"  
"Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, Shinichi. Jadi, jangan hawatirkan aku lebih baik kau pulang aku tau kau pasti sangat lelah."  
"Kau benar aku lelah sekali. Maafkan aku, Haibara mungkin aku tak bisa berlama2 menemanimu. Mungkin aku akan pulang sekarang."  
"baiklah. Perlu ku antar sampai depan?"  
"Tidak perlu kau langsung istirahat saja."  
Haibara POV  
Sebetulnya aku ingin Shinichi berada lebih lama denganku di sini. Tapi, ada al yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan. Ketika aku sudah masastikan kalau Shinichi benar-benar sudah pulang, aku mengambil ponselku dan meng-aktifkannya. Ternyata banyak sms yang masuk dan semuanya dari Gin!  
Aku membuka satu per satu sms darinya. Semuanya tentang rencana itu. Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran apalagi yang akan dia lakukan setelah menyekap Ran Mouri.  
Tiba-tiba Hp ku berdering dan sudah ku pastikan bahwa itu pasti dari Gin!  
"Hallo, ada apa?" (Haibara)  
"Kenapa lama sekali kau aktifkan hp-mu?" (Gin)  
"Maaf, kau tau kan waktu itu aku sedang di rawart di rumah sakit. Lagi pula, di sana ada Shinichi, jika ku aktifkan hp ku bagaimana jika nanti semua rencanam mu terbongkar?" (Haibara)  
"Hmm, jadi selama kau dirawat Shinichi yang meraawatmu, permulaan yang bagus."  
Perkataan itu sukses membuat muka ku jadi merah. Aku jadi malu sekaligus senang.  
"Intinya, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" (Haibara)  
"Baiklah, gadis itu sudah ada di tanganku. Tugasmu selanjutnya mencuri perhatian Shinichi kau ambil hatinya buat dia melupakan sejenak tentang gadis itu. Tapi ingat, ini hanya sementara tujuan sebenarnya bukan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Shinichi. Kau mengerti? Lalu, tunggu rencanaku selanjutnya." (Gin)  
"Baik, aku mengerti." (Haibara)  
Samar-samar kudengar dia tertawa licik. Pasti dia senang karena rencananya ini akan berhasil. Ya, aku juga senang karena dengan rencananya ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Shinichi tanpa ada gadis itu walaupun hanya sementara.  
Karena merasa lelah kuputuskan hari ini aku akan tidur saja

h."  
"Kau benar aku lelah sekali. Maafkan aku, Haibara mungkin aku tak bisa berlama2 menemanimu. Mungkin aku akan pulang sekarang."  
"baiklah. Perlu ku antar sampai depan?"  
"Tidak perlu kau langsung istirahat saja."  
Haibara POV  
Sebetulnya aku ingin Shinichi berada lebih lama denganku di sini. Tapi, ada al yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan. Ketika aku sudah masastikan kalau Shinichi benar-benar sudah pulang, aku mengambil ponselku dan meng-aktifkannya. Ternyata banyak sms yang masuk dan semuanya dari Gin!  
Aku membuka satu per satu sms darinya. Semuanya tentang rencana itu. Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran apalagi yang akan dia lakukan setelah menyekap Ran Mouri.  
Tiba-tiba Hp ku berdering dan sudah ku pastikan bahwa itu pasti dari Gin!  
"Hallo, ada apa?" (Haibara)  
"Kenapa lama sekali kau aktifkan hp-mu?" (Gin)  
"Maaf, kau tau kan waktu itu aku sedang di rawart di rumah sakit. Lagi pula, di sana ada Shinichi, jika ku aktifkan hp ku bagaimana jika nanti semua rencanam mu terbongkar?" (Haibara)  
"Hmm, jadi selama kau dirawat Shinichi yang meraawatmu, permulaan yang bagus."  
Perkataan itu sukses membuat muka ku jadi merah. Aku jadi malu sekaligus senang.  
"Intinya, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" (Haibara)  
"Baiklah, gadis itu sudah ada di tanganku. Tugasmu selanjutnya mencuri perhatian Shinichi kau ambil hatinya buat dia melupakan sejenak tentang gadis itu. Tapi ingat, ini hanya sementara tujuan sebenarnya bukan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Shinichi. Kau mengerti? Lalu, tunggu rencanaku selanjutnya." (Gin)  
"Baik, aku mengerti." (Haibara)  
Samar-samar kudengar dia tertawa licik. Pasti dia senang karena rencananya ini akan berhasil. Ya, aku juga senang karena dengan rencananya ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Shinichi tanpa ada gadis itu walaupun hanya sementara.  
Karena merasa lelah kuputuskan hari ini aku akan tidur saja.  
Normal POV  
Hari ini terasa ada yang aneh dengan Shinichi seperti ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan.  
"beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Ran," ucap Shinichi pada di rinya sendiri.  
"Padahal aku sudah bisa normal kembali, tetapi semuanya jadi kacau. Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya karena kejadian waktu itu," sesal Shinichi.  
Bergegas dia bersiap2 untuk ke rumah Ran. Siap untuk berangkat hp Shinichi bergetar. Ternyata sms dari Haibara.  
'bisakah hari ini kita bertemu? Aku tunggu sekarang di taman dekat rumah sakit'  
"sekarang?" gumam Shinichi pelan.  
Akhirnya Shinichi membatalkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Ran.  
Sesampainya di taman ternyata Haibara sudah menunnggunya lebih dulu.  
"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu."  
"Tak apa. Aku juga belum lama di sini."  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai-sampai kau ingin bertemu denganku di sini?"  
"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertemu dan mengobrol," ucap Haibara tanpa basa-basi.  
"Hanya itu? Maaf Haibara jika tidak ada hal yang penting, aku pergi sekarang."  
"Hei, kenapa terburu-buru sekali, apa ada hal yang lebih penting?"  
"Hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Ran. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."  
"Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau tak ingat apa yang telah dia perbuat pada ku? Bagaimana jika setelah kau bertemu dengannya, lalu kau sudah terlanjur percaya padanya, kemudian dia melukai ku lagi. Aku yakin Shinichi dia pasti sangat membenciku dia pasti ingin aku lenyap dari kehidupanmu." Hasutan Haibara membuat Shinichi sedikit percaya walaupun dia tau kalau Ran tidak seperti itu. Tetapi, meski begitu Shinichi masih tetap berpihak pada Haibara.  
"Maaf, Shinichi mungkin kata-kataku tadi sedikit berlebihan. Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya tak apa pergilah."  
"Tidak, Haibara. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu nanti jika tidak ada orang lain yang melindungimu selain aku. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan mengobrol." Mendengar jawaban Shinichi, Haibara menyeringai akan keberhasilannya.  
Hari ini delewatkan Shinichi bersama Haibara. Diam-diam ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Apa yang gin rencanakan?

**_BERSAMBUNG_  
**Kalo yuu baca ulang gajenya minta ampun. Shinichi gaada tampang detectif sama sekaliiii. Waaa jeyyyyeekkk ,..  
RIPIIUUWWW LAHHH****


End file.
